Gustar
by JxneJxke
Summary: Cuando le dijo a Sombra que enfrentara cara a cara a Dva, no se refería de aquella manera. [Somva]


**Esta historia se encuentra publicada en Wattpad.**

* * *

Ella no se consideraba una adolecente malcriada ni mimada, pero no podía evitar comportase así en se momento, azoto la puerta de su habitación, provocando que algunas cosas colgadas en esta, se cayeran, no le importo, sin mirar nada, se sentó delante de su ordenador, sus dedos tecleaban rápidamente, solo eso se escuchaba en toda la habitación, la adolecente no se percató de dos presencia que entraron a su habitación, tomo el mando que descansaba a un lado del teclado y se enganchó a este, apretando los botones.

Los dos hombres la miraban jugando en el ordenador, observaban como hacía gestos o movía el mando a todas las direcciones, aparentemente enojada, le iban ganando, desde hace tiempo que Song tomaba esa actitud, y ellos, lo habían notado, en todos los juegos que ella se registraba no tardaba en un día en enojarse y hacer berrinche, Morrison no tenía experiencia en tratar adolecentes de diecinueve años, pero al parecer Reyes si, ya que solo le dijo _"Puede que esté en sus días, ya sabes ¿no?"_ , pero aquello lo descarto ¿Las mujeres tardan meses en sus días? No, claro que no, aquello era algo más, tanto Reaper como él, se dieron cuenta. Gabriel estaba listo para hablarle cuando el grito de la adolecente los hizo echarse para atrás.

—¡Otra vez! ¡Es imposible que haga eso!

Se recompusieron del susto, y se asomaron sobre el hombro de la mujer, mirando la pantalla justo cuando se abría el chat.

 _"¿No eras la mejor del mundo? engaños"_

Chillo, dejo el mando a un lado y sus dedos recorrieron el teclado sin necesidad que lo viera.

 _"¡Lo soy! ¡Eres una tramposa sin honor!"_

Los dos se miraron, pensaron lo mismo _*Vaya*._

 _"Sxmbra está escribiendo..."_

Reaper entro en el campo de visión de , esta se asustó, echándose para atrás y así, volviéndose asustar al ver a Soldado. Reyes miro todo el chat, en especial, el nombre del jugador que confrontaba a Hana. Sabia de sobra la reputación de la Gamer, una de las mejores del mundo, por ese motivo le dieron un Meka, " _Juego para ganar_ " y no era para menos esa frase, en algunas ocasiones fue testigo de cómo no tenía piedad con sus contrincantes en los videojuegos, si alguien algunas veces le llego a ganar a Hana, fue por Hacks, pero incluso la adolecente, les ganaba con eso, debían de ser muy buenos con Hacks para lograr ganarle múltiples veces, y Reaper, sabia de alguien muy bueno Hackeando cosas.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay alguna misión? —pregunto confundida al ver al par de hombres en su habitación. Soldado negó.

—Venimos a ver como estabas.

Solo prenunció un _"Oh"_ , mas no dijo cómo se encontraba, en cambio miro el chat seria, con una mirada que daba miedo según ella, Soldado iba hablar más Reaper se le adelanto.

—¿Este es el jugador que te ha estado molestando? —la castaña asintió. —de acuerdo.

La computadora emitió un sonido, un mensaje de aquel jugador.

 _"¿Te enojaste, conejita?"_

Hana volvió a chillar y sonrojada, tecleo rápidamente.

 _"¡No me llames así, sin honor!"_

 **[...]**

Cuando le dijo Sombra que enfrentara cara a cara a , no se refería de aquella manera. La adolecente, se hizo ovillo en su cama, con un sonrojo presente en su rostro, Soldado le dio una mala mirada, a lo que Reaper desvió su vista rápidamente, ¿El que iba a saber que Sombra gustara de la Gamer?

—Hana, todo está bie...

—¡No! —se levantó, pero su sonrojo aumento al recordar que debía cubrir su cuello. —¡Me violo!

— ella no te violo, solo...

—¡Si lo hizo! —se sentó en su cama y dejo su cuello expuesto a pesar de la vergüenza. —estas son las pruebas.

Unos cuantos hematomas de color rojo se podían ver en su blanquecino cuello, después que los dos hombres lo miraran los cubrió. Reaper arto de la situación, volvió hablar.

—Por el intercomunicador no parecía violación.

En ese momento, Reyes calculo que tan lejos estaba la puerta de la habitación y él, para huir de ahí, la mirada de Jack no era nada buena, Hana solo se avergonzó más.


End file.
